


Unexpected Pleasures

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Becker gets very messy. And then he gets cleaned up.





	Unexpected Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely fififolle who gave the prompt “wardrobe malfunction”.

“What the hell is that?” Becker asked. Before any one could respond he was diving to the floor and rolling out of the way of a large dinosaur's tail and found himself tumbling down one of Snowdonia's hills. There was a crack of thunder and then the heavens opened, so he and the gun he was clutching to his chest got steadily more covered in mud until gravity had finally had its way with him.

“Be- screech – dino screech – anomaly fasci screech.” Becker's radio crackled to life and it took all of his last reserves of energy to sit himself upright and pull it free from his belt. Every inch of him was cold, wet and muddy. They'd arrived in the rain and had thought things were looking up when it stopped just as they'd found the anomaly. It turned out that, as usual, the universe had dirtier plans for him.

“Beck- screech screech – anomaly – closing.”

“This is Becker, can anyone hear me?”

“Screech."

Becker sighed and looked up the hill. He could just make out the figures of the rest of his team as a flash of lightning lit up the whole area, sending some nearby sheep scurrying away. He couldn't see any sign of the dinosaur and wasn't sure whether he should be worrying about that or not.

“I'm not hurt,” he said into the radio, in case anyone could hear him, and then he checked his arms and legs to see how bad of a liar he was today. Nothing did seem to be broken, just bruised and aching and cold.

He hefted himself to his feet and then stopped halfway, crouched forward and hoping that he had just imagined the tearing sound. Carefully laying his gun down he reached both hands behind himself.

“No, no, no, this is not happening,” he muttered to himself. But it was. His trousers had just split, quite spectacularly too if what he was feeling was any indication. He must have caught it on something on the way down, that was the only possible explanation. Nothing to do with the mince pies Jess kept leaving in the Common Room.

He straightened up and tried to decide what he was going to do when he heard the thrum of a car engine nearby. The rain was coming in such droves now that he could barely see but it looked like a 4x4, and it was heading straight for him.

Acting on impulse he sat down quickly on the ground, covering himself with even more mud. It might feel disgusting but at least whoever was approaching wasn't going to get a glimpse of his white boxer shorts anytime soon.

The car pulled up right next to him and a familiar face poked his head out.

“Captain Becker, fancy meeting you here.”

“Captain Ryan?” Becker said, feeling himself flush and hoping the mud was covering it up. “How did you know I was here?”

“Jenny rang my mobile. She remembered I've been renting a cottage not far away, till Lester approves me for active duty again. How does a hot shower and some food sound? The dinosaur has gone home and the others are heading back to the hotel on the other side of the hill.”

Becker really wanted to say no, that it was fine, he'd just make his own way back to the hotel. Because tempting as a hot shower sounded, this ridiculous crush he'd developed on Ryan since their first meeting six months ago was threatening to get out of hand.

“Do you need any help?” Ryan asked, as if making to get out of the car.

“No, I'm fine,” Becker said, quickly jumping to his feet and collecting his gun and radio. He made sure to keep his front to Ryan at all times. “Um, I'll probably need some clean clothes.”

Ryan smiled. “Already thought of that. Hop in the back, Jess put some towels down already.”

“Jess?” Becker asked, surprised. Their field coordinator had been left at the hotel, or so he'd thought, on what was supposed to be a team building exercise until an anomaly alert had put paid to that.

“She came to see me when you went to the anomaly. It's only a twenty minute walk.” Ryan smiled and if Becker didn't know better he'd say he was appreciating the way Becker's clothes now clung to his body. “I didn't even know Jess owned any trainers.”

“She does kick-boxing now,” Becker said absently, sliding into the car and depositing himself on the towels.

“Of course she does,” Ryan replied. “Best buckle up, the terrain's pretty bumpy.”

Becker nodded and did as he was told and then held on as Ryan appeared to be attempting some sort of off road record for getting back to his cottage.

Becker had completely forgotten, if he'd ever known, that Ryan was going to be in Wales at the same time as their mandatory team building weekend and as he realised just how close the hotel and the cottage were, he wondered if Jess had somehow planned this. Why, he couldn't say, except that she and Ryan seemed to have unexpectedly hit it off. Gossip around the water cooler suggested that she and Ryan had even gone out to dinner once, but that seemed too far-fetched for words.

“Home sweet home,” Ryan said as he manoeuvred them efficiently through a gravel driveway up to what Becker could see was actually an impressive two story building with a four door garage and a large front garden.

“Not really what I'd call a cottage,” Becker commented as he got out of the car. He carefully kept his back to the car as Ryan moved in front of him.

“I know what you mean. Bit big for one person but an old friend from Afghanistan built it for his wife and when he didn't come back, his wife decided she couldn't stay here, so she lends it out to whoever needs it.” He smiled a little glumly at Becker and then started to walk off, the limp only noticeable if you knew to look. “Apparently I looked like I needed it the last time she came to visit me in London.”

“It's good you're being looked after,” Becker said, before swallowing and trying to take his words back.

Ryan just nodded though and lead them through to the kitchen over a trail of newspapers that Jess had obviously prepared for them. There were more newspaper in the kitchen and a black bin liner ready for his discarded clothes. A dark green dressing gown was dangling from the back of a chair along with a first aid kit.

“Jess is a wonder, isn't she?” Ryan said, taking stock of the room just as Becker had.

“She's certainly something,” Becker replied.

At that moment Jess walked in, her hair tied back and her jumper sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

“I thought I heard the car, are you hurt?” She moved forward and Becker held up a muddy hand to stop her.

“I'm fine, best you not come any closer unless you want to get mud all over you.”

“Is he really fine?” Jess asked Ryan, ignoring Becker's look of outrage.

“Seems okay, though he was walking a little oddly.”

Becker found himself trying to keep both Ryan and Jess to the front of him which was proving hard to do as they both started to move around him, visually checking him for wounds.

“I'm absolutely...”

“What happened to your trousers?” Jess asked.

Becker hung his head. “They split, all right.”

“Oh,” Jess said. Becker looked up just in time to see her biting her bottom lip and turning away, presumably so he wouldn't notice her laughing at him. He turned to Ryan for support but found only more laughter.

“Yes, it's all very amusing. Now do you mind leaving so I can get undressed please.”

“I've run you a bath,” Jess said. “So...”

Becker nodded his thanks and then started to tug at his shoes. Only problem was his hands were so caked in mud and his shoes so thoroughly disgusting that he couldn't get a good enough purchase on the laces to start untying them.

“Here, let me help,” Jess said, kneeling down in front of Becker before he could stop her.

“That's not necessary...” Becker started to stay but Jess just looked up at him with wide mischievous eyes and his mouth went dry.

“Let's get this jacket off you,” Ryan said, surprising Becker by how close he was.

“I can do this myself,” Becker said, but even as he said it he realised he really couldn't get undressed without some help. This was definitely going into his mental log of bad days as one of the worst.

“Of course you can,” Jess said. “Now lift.”

He did as he was told and lifted his right foot out of the way so Jess could discard his shoe and sock before moving on to the next leg. Meanwhile Ryan was dragging his jacket off his shoulders and he felt his treacherous cock twitch at the feel of Ryan's warm breath on his neck.

“Lift,” Jess said again, breaking into his thoughts and he did as he was told only to give a full on body shiver as Ryan pulled the jacket down to his elbows so that both his arms were trapped and Jess moved on to his belt, still kneeling in front of him.

“You don't, you don't need to...” Becker said only for Jess to startle him by pressing a hand against his crotch and squeezing.

“Oh god,” he murmured involuntarily, and then again as Ryan leaned around him and did the same, experimentally squeezing where moments ago Jess' fingers had been.

“What, what are you doing?” Becker asked.

“I know you've always been a little slow on the uptake, Becker, but this is really taking the biscuit,” Ryan replied.

Becker looked down at Jess, hoping for some sort of clarity, but she just licked her lips and in one surprisingly strong movement pulled down his trousers and boxers, exposing his hard cock to the warm air of the kitchen.

“I - “ Becker said, but then Ryan's slick hand was on him and he lost all ability to speak for several moments as Ryan's hand moved with a determined focus that Becker was thoroughly confused to find directed at himself.

“If you could take over for a moment, Jess,” Ryan said, as if they were discussing a problem with the printer and before Becker could reassure himself that he wasn't lying unconscious in a field having a very inventive dream, he felt Ryan kneel and press a finger inside him. Becker involuntary jumped, not having been with a man since some very brief experimentation in college but then Jess' warm mouth was taking in as much of him as she could and he didn't know where he was supposed to focus. Or how any one could focus on this and still remain sane.

“I think he's enjoying himself,” Ryan said, as Becker rocked slowly backwards and forwards, being rewarded with another finger pressed inside and crooked in such a way as to send fireworks through Becker's whole body.

“Hmm,” said Jess moving back and licking her lips, never breaking eye contact with Becker. “I think we'd all be a lot happier in that wet room of yours though.”

“Brilliant idea,” Ryan said. “What do you say Becker? Want to take this upstairs?”

“Why the hell wouldn't I?” Becker asked, making the others laugh. He'd never even considered that something like this was a possibility and now it so clearly was he wasn't about to turn them down. He carefully helped Jess to her feet and then pulled her into a kiss, shocked at how turned on he was to be tasting himself on her lips.

When they moved apart Jess was looking truly flustered for the first time and Ryan was looking very smug.

“I told her you'd be up for this.”

“Absolutely,” Becker said. “I am, 100%”.

As if to prove this to the others as much as to himself he reached out for Ryan who stepped closer so that Becker could kiss him too. Ryan smelt and tasted so different to Jess that Becker was lost in the power of his presence until Jess called to them from the top of the stairs.

“If you two don't hurry up, I'll have started without you.”

Becker and Ryan moved apart and Becker noticed that Jess' jumper was now discarded on the floor and just outside the doorway was her shirt. He and Ryan quickly made their way to the bottom of the stairs where they found Jess' bra, jeans and knickers.

“Jess has the best ideas,” Ryan said, starting to pull off his own clothing as he headed up towards the bathroom and the sound of running water.

“She really does,” Becker agreed, following quickly after them.

Maybe, just maybe, he could file this under a good day, after all.


End file.
